Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 4
Be cool Space Monkies, you always do. My name is the same as it was last page, and probably will remain the same on Page 5, but just in case you've forgotten its BlueHighwind. Since I don't really have anything interesting to say I'll just quote a bit of homespun wisdom that my Mom used to tell me before bed each night: :Q: Why did the monkey fall out of the tree? :A: Because it was DEAD! Besaid (Continued) Walk out of the area and you'll receive a leaving cut-scene. Say "bye bye" to Besaid Village and Save. Leave through the North fork. As you walk forward, an enemy will pop out of the sky and attack. For winning the fight you'll receive a Metal Bangle which should be equipped onto Lulu immediately so that she's not a complete sitting duck. Run forward to the next screen and ignore the mini-map's claim that there are two Save Points on this road. They're actually up on the ruins and you won't be able to access them until you have the Airship. Next fight is with a big bird monster. Wakka instantly chickens out because he has all the balls of a prepubescent Korean girl and so Yuna switches in. The game will give you a little tutorial on how to switch characters, so follow their advise and put Yuna up to the bat. Unfortunately this game follows the modern system of only three characters in battle at a time, which makes no sense. Why can't all the fighters just go into battle at once? This is never explained. Anyway, summon Valefor who should make quick work of this enemy. Equip Yuna with the Rod of Wisdom that you found in the Cloister of Trials. Continue down the path in a straight line. Oh get used to me saying that. Almost 90% of the this game is just walking in a straight line. I guess the game designers just got lazy after getting rid of the World Map. Next fight is with that same bird monster, and Wakka will show off his special attack "Dark Attack". Use it sparingly because Wakka has so little MP to become pathetic. Only use it when your enemies need to be inflicted with the Dark status. With that finally done, all the tutorial fights will be over for now. The next random battles are usually just Rock, Paper, Scissor affairs. Use the right character to attack each enemy that is weak to each character's style of attacks. Tidus fights light enemies, Lulu uses Black Magic on enemies weak to magic, and Wakka hits flying enemies. Switch Yuna into each battle whether you need to or not so that she gets the EXP at the end. Get used to this simplistic style of fighting since this is way most of the game will go. Truly this game is a beginner's RPG, why do you Space Monkies even need a guide to this? Don't answer that, I don't really care. So go down the path until you reach a fork in road. Go South to reach the beach where Tidus washed ashore last Page. Save your game. Run over to the dock and talk to the brown-haired guy/girl (I don't know which) twice and he'll/she'll hand over three Phoenix Downs. The old dude will give a Seeker's Ring. The topless brown dude will graciously give you 400 Gil and the last guy in white pants will give an Ether. Go up to the boat and talk to the kid in the purple pants for a Remedy. Now that we've swindled the good people of Besaid out of their possessions and Gil we can get on the boat and leave this island. S.S. Liki Tidus molests some guy and then steals another dude's binoculars in order to check out Lulu's cleavage. Its what I'd be doing if I were bored on a cruise. Luckily he moves over to Yuna so that I can officially declare Tidus a weirdo stalker. Oh, Yuna, baby, what the hell do you see this prick? Finally back in control, go over to talk to Wakka who won't say anything of importance to this walkthrough. Go around him and down the stairs next to the door. Here you'll meet with O'aka XXIII who just so happens to have one of the best voice actors in this whole game. Too bad all the voice actors for the main characters left their acting chops in their other pants. Lend O'aka 352 Gil. First Save and into the door next to the Save Point. You'll find a Remedy. There is a suitcase on the right that if you kick will hand over a Potion. I lost count after 14 but I believe this will hand over about 19 or 20 Potions for doing nothing more than tapping for a few minutes. Easiest fucking treasure I ever found. Damn this game is easy. Go into the Power Room to find that this ship is run on a Chocobo cruelly hooked up to a gerbil wheel. Where is PETA when you need them? I can see treating Moogles this way but not the majestic Chocobo. In this room you'll find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. III. Go back upstairs and talk to the Blitzballers and then Wakka to find out that Yuna is the daughter of High Summoner Braska, the defeater of Sin and extremely eccentric dresser (just wait, I almost pissed myself when I saw his dress). Head up to the deck of the ship to start another round of Tidus moving in on my girl, bastard. And so beings a scene of awkward flirting which goes on and on seemingly forever. Man three minutes into this chat and I was desperately trying to construct a crude noose out of my PlayStation Duelshock Controller Wire. Luckily Sin marches in to break up the monotony and finally we get to actually play this game again. Since Sin is going to attack Kilika we have to try and kill it off. The sailors fire a harpoon into the monster's side ("...from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee"). And so begins a Boss Battle. Since we get to use Kimahri for the first time in this fight, I'll just throw his character bio in here: After the battle Tidus and Wakka fall overboard into the next Boss Battle, and into the next page of this walkthrough. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough